


Late Nights

by coh_i



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, College, First Kiss, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:47:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27539365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coh_i/pseuds/coh_i
Summary: Just a small konoaka piece I wrote for a zine application.Konoha and Akaashi are both architecture students and they're always the last two in studio.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Konoha Akinori
Comments: 6
Kudos: 41





	Late Nights

**Author's Note:**

> I may turn this into something, but for now, it's a one-shot

It’s late. Again. And Konoha is at school… again. 

The sky is dark beyond the windows of the studio. Konoha spins in his chair, looking up at the ceiling. He’s wasting time, and he knows it. He can’t really bring himself to care. He had accepted the fact that he would be here all night, so what’s really stopping him from taking a few moments for himself? Nothing, that’s what. 

Studio, Konoha found, always had a weird feeling when you were the last one there. Like time flowed a little differently. Slower, maybe. With no one there, it was like a completely different space. The dull hum of students milling about is replaced with the machines that keep the building running, and the lights dim, leaving only Konoha’s space lit. Motion sensors or something, he figures. 

He was used to being here alone at night. But he didn’t mind it. It was kind of nice, actually. 

Just him. Him, the machines, and his work. No distractions. 

“Konoha-san.” 

Okay, so maybe one distraction. 

“Akaashi, how many times do I have to tell you? You can call me Akinori.” 

Akaashi walks past the lines of desks, stopping in front of Konoha. “I won’t, though.” He sounds serious, but there’s a slight smile on his face. 

“Not even Konoha?” 

“I do call you Konoha, Konoha-san.” 

“I mean without the ‘san’, Akaashi.” 

“Coffee?” He holds up the bag. A new one this time. 

“Don’t think I don’t see what you’re doing by avoiding the question.” 

Despite architecture students being in a different building, Akaashi visits often. Friends since highschool, they were closer than most. Luck, or coincidence maybe, ended with them in the same university, in the same program. Almost, that is. Landscape architecture; architecture. Similar, but not the same. Close enough though, Konoha thought. It was nice to see a familiar face, especially at the beginning. 

Akaashi looks at him, expectant, waiting for an answer. 

Konoha sighs, rolling his eyes. “You don’t have to ask me twice.” He goes to the kitchen area, grabbing the nice kettle from where it was hidden in the cupboard. Akaashi pulls the mugs out of Konoha’s drawer. “What kind do we have today?” 

“A new brand. Tsukishima recommended it.” 

Akaashi was often the last person in his building as well. When he first started coming over, it was just small visits. To come say hi. To bring him a snack. Little things like that. But soon, the visits got longer. They’d have coffee together. Sit together. Spend time together. 

It was nice. It reminded Konoha to take a break, which he often forgot to do. 

Occasionally Konoha would go to the architecture building instead, but more often than not, Akaashi would come to him. “Something about your building”, Akaashi would say, “It’s a lot calmer than ours.” 

Apparently architecture students called it a ‘walk in the forest’ whenever someone came to the landscape building. It felt fitting. 

“What are you working on?” 

Konoha rolled his eyes. “Studio, as usual. You?” 

Akaashi pulls his books out of his bag. “Theory.” 

Akaashi was a quiet worker. Konoha was thankful for that. He got the quiet he needed to do his work, but with the added benefit of someone else’s company. 

As for the distractions, well... maybe Akaashi could be considered one. Maybe. Just a bit. It wasn’t his fault, though. 

Sometimes Konoha would get caught up in watching Akaashi while he worked. He never brought studio work, (“Too much work to bring back and forth.” He said). So it was usually theory. 

Konoha liked the quiet concentration Akaashi had. The way he applied himself so diligently to what he did. The furrow in his brow when he got stuck on a certain paragraph. The way he would glare at his computer screen if he couldn’t get a sentence to come across the way he wanted. 

Konoha got a little less work done, sure, but he didn’t mind it any. 

He gets up when he hears the click of the kettle. He brings it over as Akaashi gets the mugs ready. 

At some point, Konoha brought a mug for Akaashi to keep in his desk for their coffee breaks. It had a little bee on it that said, ‘I bee leaf in you’. Okay, so maybe it was a little cheesy. But it got a smile from Akaashi, and that was all that mattered to him. A few weeks later, Akaashi brought him one that had a leaf and said ‘Leaf me alone.’ 

And that was what their nights were. 

The two of them, their work, and a cup of coffee. 

It was a quiet harmony, the two of them making coffee together. Some nights they didn’t say much, just a comfortable silence between them. Other times, they would chat, maybe arguing over something stupid. It was Konoha’s favourite part of the night, if he was being honest. Tonight, they were talking about theory. Well, Akaashi was talking about theory, Konoha was listening. 

“It’s this project. A manifesto, of sorts.” 

“Manifesto?” 

Akaashi nods. “Yeah, we have to pick a type of design. Something ~ new ~ and avant garde, and explain why it's the best thing since sliced bread.” He rolls his eyes. 

Konoha just smiles, pouring the water in both their cups. “So what new and fancy design technique are you choosing?” 

“Origami.” 

Konoha looks over at him, his eyebrow raised. “Origami..?” 

Another nod. “Yeah. Think buildings with folds and collapsable bullet proof vests. Well, I say vests. They’re more like shields.” 

Konoha sits next to Akaashi, taking a sip of his coffee. He listens quietly as Akaashi goes on about the project. He never really sees him like this any other time, only when it’s the two of them. He can’t help but smile as Akaashi’s eyes light up while talking about how he’s going to build the projects out of paper. 

He had never really understood when others said Akaashi is emotionless. He really wasn’t. 

* * *

It’s quiet again. And it’s late… again. Konoha chuckles. _Surprise, surprise_ , he thinks. 

He walks through the tunnel, humming quietly to himself. The tunnels felt creepier than the buildings, but it was the quickest way to architecture. Not to mention, not having to go outside. 

He gets there quick enough, swiping his card to let him in the building. He could probably find his way to Akaashi’s studio with his eyes closed at this point. 

“Akaaashi.” He drags the name out, leaning lazily against the partition of his desk.

Akaashi doesn’t look up from his work. “Konoha-san.” 

“You’re late today.” 

“Am I?” 

Konoha nods, moving to sit next to him. He huffs, laying a hand over his forehead dramatically. He drapes himself over him, his head resting in Akaashi’s lap. “You are. How can I make it through the night without you?” 

Akaashi rolls his eyes and looks down at him. “I would’ve been over soon, you know.” 

“Not soon enough.” He pouts. 

“Well, I’ve got a bit more work to do. Can you survive that long?” 

He lets out an exaggerated sigh. “I _guess_ so. Can I wait here?” 

A nod. 

Konoha smiles back at him, letting his eyes drift shut. 

* * *

Konoha doesn’t know when he fell asleep. Or how long he was asleep, for that matter. He comes to slowly, groggy from the unplanned nap. There are a few things he notices right away. 

He’s still in Akaashi’s studio. 

He’s still laying half in his chair and half in Akaashi’s and _ow_ his back hurts. 

Akaashi is still doing his work, his eyes trained on his computer. One hand is scrolling through some article, and the other, is in Konoha’s hair. He’s carding his fingers through the dirty blonde locks gently, almost absent-mindedly. It’s comforting and Konoha has half a mind to just stay there. That is, if his back didn’t hurt so much. He pulls himself up, rubbing sleep from his eyes. 

Akaashi is smiling softly at him. There’s a faint blush on his cheeks. “Did you sleep well?” 

Konoha nods. “I did. How long was I out?” 

“An hour or so.” 

“You could have woken me up, you know.” 

“You looked so peaceful, I really couldn’t.” 

Konoha lets out a chuckle. He stretches, his joints making popping complaints along the way. He looks over at Akaashi. “Coffee?” 

“You don’t have to ask me twice.” 

The walk back to the landscape building is quiet. The two of them don’t say much, the late hour taking a toll on them. They bump shoulders gently, each drawn to the comfort of a warm body next to theirs. 

The studio is empty, as expected. 

Running on auto-pilot, Konoha gets the kettle while Akaashi pulls out the mugs. The only sound is the water bubbling, and the click of kettle, both echoing in the empty space. 

Pulling himself up on the table, Konoha takes the mug Akaashi hands him. He holds it up to blow some of the steam off while Akaashi leans on the table beside him, sipping on his. 

“Are you sure you’re okay to drive home?” Akaashi’s voice sounds loud in the silence. 

Konoha nods. “I’m sure I’ll be fine. It’s nothing I’ve never done before.” The sleepy look in his eyes and the consistent tilt of his head said otherwise. 

“You seem pretty tired though. Are you sure? I could drive you home.” 

“But what about my car?” He looks over at Akaashi. 

Akaashi pauses for a moment, mulling it over. “You could always come back to my place and leave your car here. I’d bring you back in the morning for it.” 

“Isn’t that a lot of work for you, Akaashi?” 

He shakes his head. “I have to be back in the morning anyway.” 

Konoha leans down, resting his head on Akaashi’s shoulder. “I would really appreciate a ride then. Thank you, Akaashi.” 

“You’re welcome, Konoha.” 

They sit there for a while, sipping their coffee. It’s Konoha who breaks the silence next. 

“Do you still have work to do Akaashi?” 

“A little. It shouldn’t take me too long though, is that okay?” 

Konoha nods. “I’ll get ready to go and we can go back to your studio then.” He hops off the table at that, and begins throwing his work into his bag. 

They make their way back to the architecture building and, thankfully, it’s not far. They fall back into place, like puzzle pieces. Akaashi sitting, doing his work. Konoha, resting his head on Akaashi’s shoulder. 

It doesn’t take long before he’s dozing again, and the next thing he knows, Akaashi is waking him up to go home. He’s shaking Konoha’s thigh, calling his name softly. Konoha thinks briefly about how Komi would have just pulled his shoulder out from under his head and he almost laughs. 

“Konoha-san, it’s time to go.” 

Konoha lifts his head, looking at Akaashi. His voice is quiet, still thick with sleep when he speaks. “And here I thought you had finally started calling me Konoha.” 

They’re close, the two of them. And in the quiet of the studio, they drift closer together. Whether consciously or subconsciously, neither of them knew. And soon there’s only the breathless space that lingers between a kiss separating the two. They hover there for a moment, and Konoha is asking before the thought of worrying about it even crosses his mind.

“Were I brave enough to do it, would you kiss me back?” 

The silence after is palpable. It hangs there only briefly before Akaashi utters softly. 

“Yes.” 


End file.
